


Romeo at Juliet

by thisisashittyusername



Series: The Elibarra HS AUs! (na medyo OOC, ayan na 'yung warning.) [2]
Category: Noli Me Tangere & Related Works - José Rizal
Genre: M/M, at lason????, ayan na naman, basura content again AHAHAHAHAH sorry na, ilabas ang mga barong at baro't saya at pamaypay, modern hs au, oras na para magnerd out na naman sa noli
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-19 04:30:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9418823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisisashittyusername/pseuds/thisisashittyusername
Summary: Handa na naman ba kayo sa Basura Content™ na handog ko?-Away kasi nang away. 'Yan tuloy. Kailangan ng extra credits para bumawi sa BA.





	

**Author's Note:**

> *Paki-note: Nahalungkat ko lang 'to sa magical nakaraan baul ko, at wala na 'kong binago. Yung bago nalang siguro 'yung mga susunod na chapter.
> 
> Disclaimer: Lahat ng nandito ay ayon sa character analysis ko (chos) sa kanila. Kung 'di tayo pareho ng tingin sa kanila, or 'di ka talaga komportable sa kung pa'no ko sila ginawa, layo ka nalang. Pwede siguro mag-iwan ng ma-respetong comment, pero 'wag ka nang magalit. 
> 
> Dedication (na galing sa 2015 self ko, hindi 2017 self):  
> Para kay Gold, na naging literal na Juliet sa Romeo ko. I wish we have more plays together.

"Ano ba?!"

 

"Kasalanan ko bang tatayo-tayo ka diyan na parang mannequin? 'Wag ka ngang paharang-harang diyan!"

 

"Ayus-ayusin mo nga 'yang pananalita mo, Ibarra! Kung makaasta ka, akala mo naman ikaw ang may ari ng school na 'to!"

 

"Aba, pwede naman!" Natawa si Ibarra.

 

"Kapit lang sa pera ni Lolo, Ibarra," sagot ni Elias.

 

Sinugod ni Ibarra ang lalaki. Nang gumalaw ito palayo, hinatak ng binata ang nakataling buhok ni Elias para sabunutan. Sumigaw ang mga babae sa silid, at nagtangkang ipaghiwalay ng mga lalaki ang dalawa. Gamit ang isang kamay, ginapos ni Elias ang suot ni Ibarra, at ang kabilang kamay ay hinandang pangsuntok sa lalaki.

 

"Ano na naman ba ito?!" sigaw bigla ng isang boses. Napatigil ang dalawang nag-aaway at napatingin sa pintuan.  Nandoon nakatayo ang principal na si Miss Pamaypay. "Mister Crisostomo. Mister Elias. My office. Now."

 

Nang lumakad palayo ang babae, marahas na binitawan ni Elias ang damit ni Ibarra. Agad itong inayos ng lalaki, na umungol nang makita ang lukot-lukot na tela ng sweater.

 

"Gago. Cashmere pa 'yun. Ang higpit ng hawak mo, lukot na siya! Unggoy ka talaga, wala kang alam sa mga ganito-"

 

"Manahimik ka nga, punyeta."

 

-

 

"I don't understand why you both have this feud." inikot ni Miss Pamaypay ang daliri sa buhok, tila pinag-iisipang mabuti ang sasabihin. "To be honest, I wouldn't care at all-" tuloy niya, "ganyan naman talaga 'pag nasa high school, laging may kailangang i-assert na dominance, and that's good- but not when you're disturbing the class and when you're threatening the safety of the students here."

 

Tinitigan niya si Elias. "Nakita mo ba kung paano mo na halos suntukin si Crisostomo?"

 

"Nanguna naman po siya." simpleng sagot niya.

 

"Kung itiklop ko kaya 'yang bibig mo..." bulong ni Ibarra.

 

Tumapat bigla si Elias sa binata. "Pasalamat ka maikli lang buhok mo, kung hindi nasabunutan na kitang mas malakas pa sa ginawa mo. _Makakalbo kita._ "

 

Humarap si Ibarra sa kanya. Nagtitigan silang walang kurapan, talagang naglalaban sa lahat ng pwedeng paraan- sa salita, sa tindig, at pati sa mata. Inisip ni Ms Pamaypay na parang principal lang siya ng mga Grade 1, hindi ng Third Years.

 

Biglang humabol pa ng banat si Ibarra. "Wala akong emo statement na kailangan iparating, 'di katulad mo sa hinaba ng buhok mo. Kadiri talaga, hindi ako _taga-Aerosmith_ -"

 

"Maganda ang Aerosmith-!"

 

Nang sugurin na naman ni Elias si Ibarra, napatayo ang babae, sumisigaw. "Excuse me! Please, behave maturely! Pababalikin ko kayo sa Prep kung hindi kayo mag-ayos ngayon din!"

 

Huminahon ang dalawa. Inayos ang pagkakaupo sa paraan na hindi na nila nakita ang isa pa. Parehong nakatingin sa sari-sariling sapatos. Bumuntung-hininga si Miss Pamaypay. Naupo siya ulit.

 

"Maraming teachers na ang nagreklamo tungkol sa inyo. You've disturbed more than 10 periods because of this. You do understand that this will have a reflection on your behavioral assessment, right?"

 

Umangat bigla ang ulo ng dalawa.

 

"Miss-" simula ni Ibarra.

 

"Ano pong-"

 

"I'm sorry. C na kayo."

 

"C?!"

 

Halos mahimatay na si Ibarra. "Miss, parang awa niyo na, 'wag naman pong-"

 

"Miss Pamaypay, ibig sabihin ba hindi na kami honor student for this whole year?!"

 

"'Wag po! Please, 'wag- papagalitan ako ni Daddy-!"

 

"Bakit naman po academic equivalent ang binibigay ninyo kasi para sa behavioral?!"

 

"No, my reputation! My life is over!!!"

 

 

"Pero-" sambit bigla ng punong-guro. "Merong paraan na maayos pa iyang behavioral ninyo."

 

Taimtim na naghintay ang dalawa para sa sasabihin ng babae.

 

"There's something you can do in order to receive extra credits in both behavioral and academic assessments. Keep in mind, though, na this won't mean completely dissolved na yung issue na 'to. Kahit sa quarter na 'to, maayos ang  grades ninyo, it doesn't guarantee na you'll be so succesful in the following quarters."

 

Seryoso niyang tinignan ang dalawa. "I'm just giving you an easy way out. Pero wala laging ganyan. You have to fix your problem sooner or later."

 

Wala nang pakialam si Ibarra; desperado na siyang maayos ang grades niya, kaya tango na lang siya nang tango. Si Elias naman, nagtaka na.

 

"Ano po bang nangyari at anong tulong ang kailangan ninyo..?"

 

Ngumiti ang binibini. "Alam ko namang magaling kayong umarte. I especially enjoyed your performance of El Filibusterismo."

 

"Miss..?"

 

You see, may trouble sa English Department. Lahat ng nag-sign up for the Academagical! day performance weren't qualified. The Department right now is searching for talented actors and actresses who could fill the role, pero sad to say, wala talagang luck in that. It's become such a cause for concern na pati akong principal ay hinihingan na nila ng tulong."

 

Tinuloy ni Miss Pamaypay ang pagpapaliwanag. "The Academagical! day is a few weeks from now. Wala na akong mautusan na talented kids out there because most of them were already taken by the other departments. But since you need the credit so much..."

 

Doon nawala si Ibarra sa pagka-desperado niya. Parang pumasok ulit ang common sense. "Teka. Ano po bang gagawin  namin?"

 

Hindi man nila aminin, pero natakot ang dalawa nang biglang ngumiti ang teacher. Mabagal pa, parang sadistang nakakita ng iron maiden na may tao sa loob.

 

"You have to re-enact Romeo and Juliet for the English Department's main event."

 

Parang napunit at tinapakan ang puso ni Ibarra sa pakiramdam niya, higit pa sa taong pinilit ipasok sa kung anu-anong torture device.

 

_Mas mabuti pa nga yung torture device kesa sa maging play-couple kasama ang unggoy na 'yan! Punyetang buhay. Bakit nagkaganito?!_

**Author's Note:**

> FAQ (hilig kong depensahan ang mga bagay na 'di naman inaatake):
> 
> Ang OOC naman na pikon si Ibarra?  
> • Hindi gano'n ka-helpless-uke ang dating ni Ibarra. Oo, medyo cutie pie na may pagka-dork ang characterization sa kanya, pero tandaan nating pinatay niya yung buwaya at tinapatan niya ng kutsilyo si Damaso. Hardcore si koya 'pag nasa tamang oras. At imagine niyo, kung medyo nakutuban ni real Noli Ibarra na medyo ginagamit siya ni Elias para sa own devices niya (which is true, kind of), nang hindi tinatapat yung totoo sakanya, hindi ba medyo magagalit rin si koya? [medyo ooc nga yon so gagawan ko pa ng backstory]
> 
> Ang OOC rin ni Elias? Pikon?  
> • Gago rin si Elias! Tignan mo, binugbog si Damaso, tapos tinulak pa mula sa kabayo si Alps. Tapos nung malaman na yung lolo ni Ibarra was some entitled douche na pinahirapan buhay niya, diba nagalit siya. So ‘di malayong mag-harbor ng galit si Elias kay Ibabes.
> 
> Okay, kunwari nga totoong pikunin si Ibarra at si Elias. (Kunwari.) Posible bang mag-away sila ng ganyan?  
> • Madalas silang magkaroon ng pakikipagtunggali in the sense na hindi pareho yung pananaw nila. The only reason na hindi sila nag-aaway is because masyadong magalang si Elias kay Ibarra. Bakit? May utang na loob siya sa sumagip sa kanya. So, kung tatanggalin natin 'yang part na 'yan, posible actually na sila mismo yung magkapikunan sa isa't isa.
> 
> "Bakit Ms. Pamaypay?"  
> • Kasi pamaypay. Fan. Miss. Girl. Literal na FAN GIRL.
> 
> Bakit sila nagmumura masyado? ‘Di ata ‘yan tulad ng Noli.  
> • 2017 na. Mahilig magmura ang mga tao, lalo ‘pag mga binata / dalaga. Or at least, sa school ko man lang. Since pinagbabasehan ko.


End file.
